Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention is in the field of joints and connections. A particular need arose for the construction of inexpensive and easily constructed shelving. Shelving schemes that I am aware of are of the box variety with sides and backs, those that use special standards with incremental spacing that have to be attached to a wall and those with frames that are assembled with nuts and bolts. The inventor felt the need for something different and so conceived of this particular article. Many devices, some quite old (U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,880 to Kaysing 1938),(U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,134 to Shemtov 1979)and (U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,466 to Dennis 1985) have used the coupling shown in some embodiments of this invention but none to my knowledge have used it in this unique way.
The primary objective of the current invention is to provide the means to create an adjustable support system that can utilize inexpensive, thin wall electrical tubing. The essence of the invention is a two or three-piece coupling that consists of a hollow cylindrical body, gland nut and split clamping ring or split clamping collar.
It can slide along the tube and be locked at any point without marking or piercing the tube. The connector has the capability, as well, to attach to another element such as a shelf. It""s application though, is not at all limited to shelving but can be used create other types of structures.